2B
2B or YoRHa No.2 Type-B is a female android created by an organization known as YoRHa in the game NieR:Automata. She was sent to earth to fight against the robotic lifeforms known as the Machines who have invaded Earth and drove humanity out of the planet. She is assigned with her partner known as 9S, who assist her in various missions given by the YoRHa Commander or anyone they seek to help. Appearance 2B appearance as an android appears to be that of a young woman with pale complexion. She appears to have a mole on the right part of her chin. She has short, silverly white hair and is revealed to have grayish blue eyes but is covered with her blindfold. She wears a black dress with a skirt that exposes her right thigh. It appears that she is wearing a white leotard underneath her dress. There are two white finger gloves with black on the section of the fingers. She also wears long black high heels with see-thru stockings that reaches up all the way to her thighs. Personality 2B is a blade of quiet determination. As a combat android, she is not fond of having idle chatter on irrelevant subjects and is generally reticent towards others. She also has high respect and high obedience for the chain of command and rarely questions her orders, unlike her partner. However, 2B occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations and at times, she can be hot-headed. Despite stating that emotions are prohibited in YoRHa. Ironically, 2B herself has let her emotionless guise slip in certain situations. Especially as she grows closer with 9S. She comes more interactive and engages more in conversation. In numerous moments throughout her adventure, 2B expresses frustration and pain with her true role in relation to 9S, hating the cycle they are locked in. She becomes emotional at having a chance to finally save the 9S she knows from Engels' attack at the beginning of the game but later shows anger at learning that his memory after their initial rendezvous was lost. Background Little is known when 2B was created but it is assumed she was created before the events of the story as part of the new line of YoRHa androids. She was given the designation of 2B as a cover by her superior. Who instructed her to observe one of the new Scanner models in action during YoRHa's operations against the machines. 2B's role was to ensure that 9S would not discover the true nature of Project YoRHa by executing him in case he dug too deep because of the natural curiosity programmed into him. Over the course of hundreds of operations, 2B was forced to kill 9S and wipe his memory countless times, an act that she came to hate for the pain it caused her after bonding with him over that time. Trivia * Like all other YoRHa androids, 2B was modeled after their creators. As stated in the game. * 2B's sword Virtuous Contract is said to be a white blade used by the samurai of the east. * 2B's height is 168cm. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protectors Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Remorseful Category:Heroic Creation